


You gave me the best of me, so I'll give you the best of you

by Anxious_Muu



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Bromance, Can Be Read As Romantic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kaladin comforts Adolin, M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Love, They're Each Other's Emotional Support, can be read as, can you feel my bias toward Kadolin, kaladin is a gay mess, set between oathbringer and rhythm of war, the title is a bts lyric, they're both attracted to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Muu/pseuds/Anxious_Muu
Summary: Kaladin learns of the news of Dalinar's crimes. The first thing on his mind is Adolin.Aka. Kaladin taking care of Adolin.
Relationships: Kaladin & Adolin Kholin, Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	You gave me the best of me, so I'll give you the best of you

Kaladin walked with a fury to his step, spear on his shoulder. He had been hanging with Bridge four for their nighty stew, chatting over nonsense and the usual banter that got started by Lopen. Things were going well, until Kaladin heard of _those_ news. 

The members were looking kind of nervous, now that Kaladin took the time to think of it. In addition to that, they were clearly being cautious glancing at Renarin every now and then. It was when Rlain snapped at them to speak whatever was on their mind that Sigzil spoke up. 

Dalinar’s war crimes had been revealed to many among the Tower, the way he burned the city of Rathalas, and how he killed his wife. Adolin and Renarin’s mother. 

Renarin was silent, didn’t make a single move as Bridge four spoke. Eventually, he got uncomfortable and made his way out. Thankfully, Rlain followed him, for that Kaladin was thankful. He made a mental note to speak to Renarin about it later, just to console the young man that he wouldn’t be seen any different. 

For now, his mind was on Adolin. 

Kaladin gritted his teeth, a low growl building up his throat. He was angry, at himself first and foremost. Adolin had been down two days ago, even cancelled their usual sword practice time. That should have raised enough alarms in Kaladin. He should have spoken with his friend when he noticed the signs. Yet, he foolishly let it go. 

That was the thing. When it came to Adolin, Kaladin was naïve and blind. He hated to admit it, but it was simply a fact. He’s grown attached to Adolin’s support, his bright personality. Adolin was his rock, storm it. Whether Kaladin didn’t confront Adolin’s sadness because of fear or naivety, Kaladin wasn’t sure. Maybe it was both. 

He knew something was going on and simply shrugged it off. 

“Storms,” Kaladin grunted, wanted to hit something. 

“Kaladin,” Syl flowed beside his head, frowning. “Are you... blaming yourself?” 

Kaladin sighed. “How can I not? The signs were there. Normally I would address anyone else, I can’t see why I didn’t confront Adolin about it.” 

“Hey, you couldn’t have known it was that bad,” Syl comforted crossing her arms. “Besides, if he wanted to, he could speak to you, right? You didn’t know, why are you so hard on yourself?” 

Innocent Syl, her reasoning was blissfully calm. She was getting better at understanding human emotion, but there were still gestures like that she didn’t comprehend. 

“I’m not angry because I didn’t know,” Kaladin tried to explain, while at the same time to keep his emotions from rising. “I’m angry because he’s always got my back, always there for me. Adolin saved me from myself more times than I can count. What if...” Kaladin pursed his lips. “What if he got as messed up as me and I wasn’t there to help?” 

Syl’s quizzical expression turned into a sad one. “That would be a problem.” She said quietly. 

“I know he has Shallan,” Kaladin added. “But...” But what? Why did Kaladin’s heart ache so bad? 

Weren’t they enemies just a while back? Weren’t they just allies turned to friend? 

“Well, it’s mainly Dalinar’s responsibility,” Syl shivered, rubbing her arms. 

Dalinar. Kaladin couldn’t help the roll of his eyes, which surprised him. He respected the man greatly, looked up to him. He swore to follow the man anywhere. But the way he hurt Adolin... Kaladin wanted to bang Dalinar’s head against a wall. 

“Syl,” Kaladin whispered. “If I ever get near Dalinar, pull me away whatever way you know. I might hurt him otherwise.” 

Syl gawked, then nodded with a sly smile. “Oooh, you care so much about Adolin.” 

Kaladin avoided looking at Syl, focusing on nearing the Kholin barracks. He had to speak to Adolin first, that was everything on his mind. 

He stood in front of the door, glancing at the guards. “I want to see Adolin.” 

The guard nodded and knocked on the door for him. Adolin’s voice made a humming sound, a signal to open the door. The guard opened the door for Kaladin, then closed it behind him. 

Adolin was standing, with his many outfits laid on the sofa. He eyed each one critically, scissors and measuring tape in one hand. Having heard the footsteps, he turned his head around and smiled, brightly as ever. 

“Kal, come see, I think I surpassed myself,” Adolin said as way of greeting, and Kaladin stood beside him. 

“Honestly Adolin,” Kaladin cleared his throat. “I have no idea what you’re doing.” 

“Adding the cuffs to one of my jackets, I can’t decide if I want it Thaylen style or go all business and settle for an Azimir cut.” 

“I don’t know the difference.” Kaladin said quietly, but he was more focused on Adolin’s side profile than the outfits. Adolin looked normal as ever, easy going and passionate for fashion. But to Kaladin, the small furrow of his brows was clear as day. His hair was also slightly messed up, as if he had ran his hands frustratingly through it. 

Kaladin clenched his jaw. 

Adolin raised an eyebrow at him, fully facing him. “What’s up with you today?” 

“I came to talk,” Kaladin squeezing the nape of his neck in his hand. It just hit him that he didn’t think this through, had no idea of how to start the conversation. 

“What’s it Bridgeboy?” Adolin put the scissors on the table, fully attentive. Then he grinned up at Kaladin. “I like it when you come to me yourself.” 

Even when he was the most hurt right now, he still put other people first. Adolin was simply too good a human being. Always ready to offer and ear and a warm gesture for who needed it. 

“First,” Kaladin looked around. “Where’s Shallan? I don’t want her coming in for her husband to find me here.” 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Adolin smiled. “It’s one of those nights where she’s rather preoccupied with scholarship. Another all-nighter.” 

Kaladin coughed in his fist, awkwardness catching up to him. Storms. He had no trouble confronting Bridge four and his squires, what in storming Roshar was so hard in talking to Adolin? 

“Out with it, Kal,” Adolin put a hand on his hip, an amused smile. 

“It’s...” Kaladin focused on Adolin’s smile, taking it in. He knew he’d lose it soon, and probably miss it. “It’s about Dalinar.” 

The reaction was instantaneous. Adolin dropped his smile, his lips turned down just slightly. “Father?” He said the word with the slightest hint of anger. 

Storm it, he’ll be blunt. He hated dancing around the topic. “I know what he did. I just knew actually, my men spoke about it.” 

Adolin didn’t speak, the silence tore every comfort that was shared between them. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kaladin swallowed. “That’s why you cancelled our practice the other day, isn’t it? I should’ve asked but... storms, Adolin, you should’ve told me.” 

Adolin eyed him, his gaze hard. The face he had put up earlier was gone, and Kaladin could see Adolin’s emotions jump out. His gaze held so many emotions, so much pain. Just for Kaladin to witness. Adolin fully trusted Kaladin with his emotions, that much was clear. 

And then, to Kaladin’s distaste, Adolin’s lips slowly spread into a painful, bittersweet smile. “Let’s sit down first.” 

Instead of taking his outfits off the sofa like Kaladin would have done himself, Adolin headed to the bed and sat down. He patted the space beside him, awaiting Kaladin. 

Kaladin gawked, index finger trembling as he pointed to the sofa. “There’s a whole couch right beside us.” 

“And as you can see, my clothes are laying there,” Adolin said coolly. 

“Take them off?” Kaladin was storming confused by this man’s priorities. 

“They’ll get wrinkled, you unfashionable cremling!” 

“I’d call you a spoiled princeling if I didn’t know better...” Kaladin gave up, nearing Adolin and sitting beside him. 

Adolin’s laugh was low and gentle, and Kaladin smiled back. They remained blissfully ignorant in their silence, and then Kaladin studied Adolin. 

How was Adolin able to smile still? Why wasn’t he angry with Kaladin? If it were the opposite, Kaladin would have tried kicking Adolin out before agreeing to speak to him. Then again, Kaladin was complicated with his baggage of feelings. 

Enough of that, today’s focus was Adolin. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kaladin repeated his question. 

Adolin gave a shrug. “I’m... not so sure either. I didn’t even immediately open up to Shallan about it. I mean, on one hand, it’s _Father_ . King of Urithiru , Bondsmith , respected general. I didn’t think anyone would truly judge him for what he committed. On the other hand, I was taught to think about it _later_. There are many people suffering, who need help. People have it worse. I have to do my duties as a Highprince. Be of aid.” 

Kaladin’s mouth opened dumbly. “Stormfather... you can’t live like that, Adolin.” 

Adolin shrugged again. “But people _do_ have it worse, don’t they? Shallan, you, the people ruled by the Singers. And Maya...” 

“You can’t belittle your feelings like this,” Kaladin insisted. “Pain is different for everyone. It doesn’t mean your suffering isn’t valid.” 

Adolin shook his head, running his hands through his messy yet perfect hair. “Yeah, but I don’t have time for it. Instead, I could channel this pain into helping others who desperately need it. And storms, Renarin, he was so close to her. Kal, it’s like he’s going through the pain of losing her twice.” 

“Adolin,” Kaladin gripped his hands, stopping him from pulling at his curls. “We’re speaking of _you_ . You always tell me to lean on you when things get tough. Storms, Adolin , _lean on me now_.” 

Adolin looked straight to Kaladin, his eyes widen with realization. “I...” 

Kaladin nodded encouragingly, urging him to speak his mind. 

“But...” Adolin scrambled for words. “But it’s Father. The storming Blackthorn, he’s seen as a hero after that book he’s written. He’s... I... I’m so mad at him, but I don’t suppose anyone would understand me.” 

Kaladin squeezed Adolin’s hands. “I do.” 

Adolin laughed, in a sad pathetic way. “You’re just saying that, Kal. I know you’re forever loyal to my Father, that’s the kind of person you are.” 

“Perhaps you’re right,” Kaladin said. “But I'm also the kind of person who’d have your back whatever it is.” 

Adolin narrowed his eyes. “Why?” 

“When I was down, you were the one person who stood for me,” Kaladin remembered his time spent in prison, the darkness that had later dissipated with the knowledge that Adolin sided with him. “You locked yourself in jail, for me. You sided with me rather than with Amaram. In Shadesmare, you made sure I didn’t stray too far in darkness. You helped me practice the sword, gave it your best for me.” 

“That’s only natural,” Adolin looked away. “You saved me countless times. I’m your friend.” 

“Adolin, you always give. You keep giving, and giving and giving and you receive so little.” Adolin’s eyes welled up with tears hearing that, lips pulled in a straight line. “It’s fine to be weak.” 

Adolin opened his mouth for a response, but nothing was out of his mouth. He gulped, glanced down at their hands. 

Kaladin at that moment slowly let go of their linked hands, feeling awkward. Adolin stared at him, then gently massaged his eyes with his fingers. “Storming Bridgeboy...” 

Kaladin let him have his moment, and limited himself to stroking Adolin’s back. 

They stayed like that for a while, basking in the silence of the moment. 

And then it hit Kaladin. He swore to protect his men, the people, the world against evil. And at this very moment, he thought that Adolin deserved some protection too. He was strong, tough, reliable. But he was only human. Not even a Radiant. But he held so much on his shoulders. 

“She was different,” Adolin spoke softly, voice stuffed. Kaladin furrowed his eyebrows confusedly. “My mother wasn’t like the other Alethi women. She was Iriali, so she had been viewed as an outsider and incompetent for the longest time.” 

Adolin smiled gently, clearly reminiscing. “But she didn’t care too much, honestly. She did her best to learn and raise to the Alethi standards. And she raised me and Renarin. I bet she got quite the critiques for her raising style. She taught me to always confront my emotions, to cry when I want to. To feel the presence of the One, and such things. 

“She was a warm presence, Kal. She gave me more hugs a day than the average Alethi mother to her children their whole lives. She also liked to coddle Renarin, he was always sitting on her lap.” 

Adolin looked up with furrowed eyebrows. “She didn’t deserve the kind of end she got.” 

Kaladin nodded, was disgusted to even imagine Lirin having done anything as close to Hessina. “She didn’t.” 

“He should’ve at the least confronted me and Renarin about it,” Adolin added, tsk-ing. “We should’ve been the first to know. 

“He should’ve told you.” Kaladin agreed, hand not once halting the stroking on Adolin’s back. With all the expensive fabric of his jacket and all. 

“Father’s a chullhead.” Adolin added grudgingly. 

“A stormfaced chullhead.” Kaladin smiled. Even if he respected Dalinar still, he was going to recognize Dalinar’s fault and badmouth him with Adolin. As long as it made Adolin feel slightly better. 

Adolin snorted with a nod. “You’ve got quite the mouth on you.” 

Kaladin smirked, patting Adolin. “Learned from the best.” 

“Watch it, Kal, I’m a respectable Highprince.” Adolin jabbed a playful finger to his chest. 

“You’re forever a Princeling in my eyes.” Kaladin said with a finality to his voice, and realizing what he said, stood hurriedly. 

Sometimes, Adolin and he got so comfortable with each other it was a little... scary. But nice too. 

Damnation, Kaladin’s cheeks were flaming hot. 

“Thanks, Kal, truly.” Adolin said slowly, giving meaning to his words. 

“Next time, just come to me to talk it out,” Kaladin cleared his throat, this sharing feeling thing not his speciality. 

“You’re deliciously naïve though, you really surprised me.” Adolin stood too, his warmth and bright attitude back. “Do it more often.” 

“Let’s... Let’s go get a drink.” Kaladin stuttered, heading to the door without awaiting a response from Adolin. 

“Huh? You sure?” Adolin chirped from behind him. “You never initiate an outing!” 

“It’s on me.” Kaladin completely ignored Adolin’s questions, feeling his throat clog up with the amount of happiness he was trying to conceal. 

Why was Adolin’s mood suddenly affecting his own? He planned to comfort Adolin, but didn’t truly believe he’d succeed at it. He was half-convinced he would mess up midway and would have to call Shallan clean up his mess. 

Kaladin almost ran into a drawer in his fluster, then quickly regained his footing and was already at the door. “Will you come or not?” 

“Coming, coming,” Adolin laughed, wearing his coat and stepping beside Kaladin. “You’re cute when you’re flustered, Bridgeboy.” 

Kaladin blushed, shoving his trembling hands in his coat. “This is the only time you’re getting away with that.” 

“Whatever you want, Kal,” Adolin’s tone was all smugness mixed with sweetness. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo Kadolin. My love for this ship is neverending. The best thing? I love them both as platonic friendship and as a couple. I wrote this in like 2 hours, not my best but i got hit with inspiration and just let my fingers move.
> 
> Leave a comment if you can, gives me serotonine and encourages me to write more. :)


End file.
